


Seriously

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: About Wonho's video letter for the members on Rooftop Radio





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was a crying mess when I watched the vid. Therefore, this is a mess too.
> 
> (And this is 3:30 AM. LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE TO ME WONHO you precious precious thing)

Hoseok is dragged into a corner and the next thing he knows, Minhyuk is hugging him tight. He doesn't even know where on the building they are standing, but it's pretty dark and secluded so he doesn't push Minhyuk away immediately. Instead, he just stands there. Frozen.

“You need a hug,” Minhyuk declares. His voice is soft and soothing. “That was a lot of things to be said at once. You deserve a hug.”

Hoseok knows that this must be about that—about the speech he has squeezed out of the deepest of his heart about the members. He has expected this, even, because Minhyuk never fails like that. Minhyuk is always there. Always. But still, he doesn't exactly know what to do now. He has felt funny after saying all of it out loud, now he feels vulnerable and weird. Exposed and weak.

“You have way too many worries, hyung,” Minhyuk whispers softly, “You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You have done good and you are doing good. Stop blaming yourself or thinking less of yourself.”

Hoseok's throat is caught. These are the sentences that are always the hardest for him to believe. Because, is he, really? Is he good enough? Is he meeting everyone's expectation? Or is he being a burden instead? Something that gets in the others' way? These questions keep ringing in his head.

“I mean it,” Minhyuk says. “This is not me sweet talking you. This is me telling you the truth. So, stop being so hard on yourself, okay?”

Hoseok closes his eyes shut and curls toward Minhyuk. He presses his forehead on Minhyuk's shoulder and grabs Minhyuk's clothes, feeling small and fragile.

“Hey,” Minhyuk sighs, unhappy that Hoseok is not answering. “Listen, listen,” Minhyuk grabs on Hoseok's cheeks and pushes Hoseok's away so they are face to face now, “Repeat after me.”

Hoseok averts his gaze down, not wanting Minhyuk to see how glassy his eyes are.

“I, Shin Hoseok a.k.a Wonho,” Minhyuk says.

Hoseok finally looks at Minhyuk's face, confused. He is even more confused that Minhyuk's eyes are as glassy as his, if not more.

“I said, repeat after me,” Minhyuk scolds, his lips quiver a bit but his voice comes out clear. “I, Shin Hoseok a.k.a Wonho,” he repeats, clearly wanting Wonho to repeat his words.

Hoseok feels hypnotized by Minhyuk's eyes. He couldn't look away. Minhyuk's eyes show a thousand and one feelings that are directed to him and it's just too overwhelming. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve Minhyuk feeling for him.

“Hyung, please,” Minhyuk pleads. It sounds like this is his pain. It's like he's hurting. For Hoseok.

“I,” Hoseok starts but he stutters. He looks down again and pushes himself to do as Minhyuk told him to. “I, Shin Hoseok a.k.a Wonho.”

Minhyuk smiles and his smile is healing Hoseok. He gives the next line, “Is not on anyone's way.”

“Is not on anyone's way,” Hoseok repeats in a mumble. This is ridiculous and kind of embarrassing, but saying it out loud doesn't feel as disgusting as he thought it would be. In fact, it feels good. Somehow.

“I always do my best,” Minhyuk smiles even wider and rubs his thumb on Hoseok's cheek.

“I always do my best,” Hoseok repeats. Now he is smiling too. Mostly because Minhyuk's smile is infectious but partly because his heart feels lighter.

“And therefore, I am the best.”

“And therefore,” Hoseok stops to take a deep breath and exhales it while saying the rest, “I am the best.”

“Leader Shownu loves me.”

Hoseok looks at Minhyuk with disbelieving smile. The younger is always full of surprise.

“What?” Minhyuk laughs. “That's the truth. Come on, say it.”

“Leader Shownu loves me.”

“Good,” Minhyuk nods his approval. “Mother Kihyun loves me.”

“Mother Kihyun loves me.”

“The good looking Hyungwon loves me.”

“The good looking Hyungwon loves me.”

“Hardworking Jooheon loves me.”

“Hardworking Jooheon loves me.”

“Our dearest maknae Changkyun loves me.”

“Our dearest maknae Changkyun loves me.”

“And Minhyuk,” Minhyuk looks straight to Hoseok eyes as he says this.

“And Minhyuk,” Hoseok's voice gets lower. His heart is thrumming, expecting.

“Especially Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk loves me,” Minhyuk smiles, bright and sincere.

Hoseok swallows because he feels utterly happy right now. It's crazy. He has been down just a few minutes ago. Now he feels loved. Very loved. “I love you too,” he says, unable to hold back.

“Hey, that's not the line,” Minhyuk laughs and pulls Hoseok back to his embrace. He squeezed Hoseok tight and says, “But, yeah, I love you. Really. I will always be here for you, so don't worry too much. And you've done a lot of things for me too. I'm thankful. Thank you.”

Hoseok hugs Minhyuk back and lets the tears that have been pooling in his eyes fall. He secretly wipes them away and scoffs a happy laughter, and shows his gratitude to Minhyuk by squeezing Minhyuk back.

After a moment, Minhyuk lets go.

“Ready to go back now? I'm pretty sure Kihyun is starting to fret around.”

Hoseok laughs. He lets Minhyuk takes his hand and leads him back to the bright corridor and eventually to the rest of Monsta X.

Hyunwoo is the first to notice that they're back, standing up immediately and alerting the others just by doing that.

Kihyun stares at Hoseok's face for three seconds before smiling at Minhyuk and leading their way out while talking about how they're getting late and it's not okay but in the same time it's also okay as long as they walk faster.

Jooheon and Changkyun throws jokes and being loud, obviously trying to cheer the atmosphere up, probably to make sure that Hoseok feels better.

Hyungwon observes Hoseok from behind for a moment, then cracks a smile and acts like he doesn't care.

And Minhyuk, Minhyuk stays on Hoseok's side, joining the younger ones' jokes and making everyone laugh. Hoseok couldn't take his eyes off of Minhyuk. Minhyuk is so bright, like an embodiment of hope and promising future.

“What?” Minhyuk pauses his jokes to ask when he realizes that Hoseok is staring at him.

“Nothing,” Hoseok answers, squeezing Minhyuk's hand that is still holding his and smiles.

Hoseok is loved.


End file.
